zehnheuchlerischfandomcom-20200213-history
Affisch Prinskorv
Affisch Prinskorv Appearance In his human form, he looks like 25 years old guy with mohawk hairstyle, round head and thin body that makes him somewhat resemble snake's. He also has three piercings in both of his eyebrows, two in his upper lip on both sides on both sides of his nose and one in both of his upper auricle. He wears suit that resembles one of biker gang member. He has a leather jacket with zipper, that pull has a spike on it, which is opened up until armpit and jackets shirttail is compleatly ragged. In the right shoulder, jacket has a number of spikes and in its in both of jackets elbows is a spike that's been attached to Affischs favorite weapon, Tropfen that hangs from piece of cloth. He also wears on the left shoulder shoulder guard with large belt, that also has many spikes, flared pants which knees have pair of spikes and metallic shoes which right one is covered with several spikes. Like all darkteras, he hears sunglasses. Personality When he first time appeared in the series, he seemed to be very cruel personality. He has a deep friendship with his gang members. Relationships Slither‘s members Powers and Abilities Attacks *'Torpedo Strike': Affisch kicks his opponent with shoe that has spikes in it. If this attack is dodged, Affisch uses Torpedo Sticks. **'Torpedo Sticks': After Affischs opponent has dodged his kick, Affisch pushes button inside his shoe, triggering spikes in his shoe being shooten out like arrows. Because spikes are conected with wires in the shoes, they can be return by pushing the button again. *'Torpedo Strike: Raining Star Stinger': Affisch puts his Tropfen in both of his index fingers and starts to make flurry of punches at his opponent, doing it so fast phase that it looks like he has more arms. Affisch usually uses this attack when he is in his true form, because it gives him much more longer and flexible arms. *'Torpedo Tacle': Affisch takes distance from his opponent and rams at them like american football player. Attack is very simple but it's much more effective because of Affisches spiked shoulder pads. *'Torpedo Strap': Affisch throws cloth attached to his elbows with Tropfen still on them, making cloth to become like bolas, tying up Affisches enemy. *'Torpedo Javalin': *'Torpedo Shock': Affisch plugs his guitar on boombox and strums his guitar. Sound made by guitar creates powerful shock wave. *'Torpedo Boomerang': Affisch throws his guitar at the opponent after which it comes back to him like boomerang whenever or not it hit opponent. *'Torpedo Flash': **'Bang': **'Slash': **'Crush': **'Knock': **'Impact': New Attacks *'Copper Ounce' *'Boombox Breaker: '''Affisch hold guitar in his both hands from its neck, takes it to the back of his neck and then uses it like a hammer and hits enemy in a head, like sledgehammer a dowel. Attack can be also done by jumping in air and then hitting enemy, thus giving attack more force. *'Cry of the Harpy Affisch start to play his guitar loud and badly, making incredible bad sound that can easily knocked out person who is standing few feet away from him and even shatter glass. Forms *'''Zurück (german for "Back") *'Pförtne' (german for "Gatekeeper") Weopons Tropfen Shoes Affischs wears pairs of metallic shoes, from which right shoe is covered with long spikes. Spikes are connected to thin metal wires inside shoe, which can be shootin like small harpoons when small button inside the shoe is pushed. Affisch usually uses spikes to kick his opponents and if they manages to dodge his attack, he triggers spikes to shoot at his opponent. Shoulder protection Elbow/Knee Spikes Bianka Bianka is Affisch guitar. History Trivia *His name is swedish for "Poster Sausage". Category:characters Category:Darkteras Category:Non-Humans Category:male Category:thugs Category:street Fighters Category:Musicians Category:guitarists Category:Weapon Users Category:Zehn Heuchlerischs Category:Slithers